1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing of video signals useful for an application to TV.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the art of image processing, in conjunction with the recent development of the digital technique, it become possible to improve the image quality by means of various complex processings using such a device as a special image effect device. On the other hand, the repeated applications of such a digital technique are creating a problem of a generation of so called out of standard image signals such as those in which end portions of the image are missing.
Conventionally, this problem is coped by enlarging the entire image uniformly using a special image effect device, so as to convert the defective out of standard image signals into an acceptable standard image signals.
However, in this method of uniformly enlarging the entire image by a certain magnification rate, there has been a problem that a deterioration of the image quality and a distortion of the image are spread all over the entire image. Also, when the enlargement is performed only in a horizontal direction, a distortion is still produced on the image, due to the change in a vertical/horizontal ratio. In other words, in this method of uniformly enlarging the entire image by a certain magnification rate, the deterioration of the image quality and the distortion of the image are introduced into more important central region of the image as well less important peripheral regions of the image, resulting in a production of images which are less pleasing to a viewer.